Super Hero High
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: High-school AU. There's a twist to this au: The kids in this story are super heroes. Or, at least they are in training. Follow the Disney characters you know and love throughout their super hero high school year. Watch as things begin at a great start but unravel before their very eyes. An enemy hides in the shadows, waiting to strike... or perhaps the enemy is closer to home.
1. First Day? Not so Great

**Alright, so here is my attempt at a high school AU. It has a bit of a twist in it since it is a Super Hero high school. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

Anna bounced on the balls of her feet, unable to keep still. She clasped her hands tightly together and pressed them to her growing smile. She giggled to herself and looked around.

"I can't believe it!" The strawberry blonde haired girl said giddily. "My first day at my new school is going to begin soon!"

"What I can't believe is that you're _excited_ about going to a new school," said a light blond haired boy. His hair was swished to the side and he had a mischievous smile. "Most people dread their first day at a new school."

"Well, I'm not like other people." Anna responded. The boy snorted.

"You sure aren't." He said. Anna elbowed him playfully.

"Hey! Watch it Kristoff, or I'll have to kick your cyber-butt at video games later this afternoon." Anna said. Kristoff smirked.

"Like you could."

Anna got a sly smile. "Is that a challenge?"

"You know it is, Feisty-pants." Kristoff said.

"Alright then. You, me, this afternoon and Skyfall. Be there." Anna said. Kristoff laughed.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Even though Anna was excited to be going to her new school, it made her feel easier to know she wasn't going to be plunging into the new waters alone. Her old pal Kristoff was going to be there with her. Also, her cousin Rapunzel should be around somewhere.

"So, you happy that your dad let you come to this school?" Kristoff asked Anna, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah! Very happy. As soon as you and Punz both went to this school, I knew I wanted to ask my dad for a transfer." Anna explained. Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Even though this is an entirely different state?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure! I mean, things were lonely when Punz moved away three years ago and then, when you left too, I just had to go with you." Anna said. "B-Besides, it's not like anyone misses me back at home."

_Especially not my dad_, Anna thought, feeling like her heart was being squeezed in a cold fist.

Her dad was Hans Kristensen. He was business man extraordinaire. Known among fellow heroes as Mega-Man. And known to his daughter as a manipulative sociopath. All her father was interested in was his public image. So, he unremorsefully played with people's emotions like one plays a violin. If he ever failed in a mission (which he rarely did) and lives were cost, he'd go on tv and cry for the world to see saying "all of them will be missed dearly." Anna could always count on her father coming home and being perfectly fine. He never lost any sleep over such incidents.

If her best friend Kristoff and cousin Rapunzel hadn't been there with her throughout all those years, she might've turned out more like her father. She shuddered. When they both moved, it was important for Anna to go with them. She had told her father that they were going to a highly esteemed academy and it would be good for her too. He had allowed her to go but it was probably because he didn't see much use for her anymore. Her dad had a habit of tossing away people like broken objects when they weren't of use to him anymore. As horrible as her father was, she hoped she wasn't another case of this.

"_Attention students of Disney High._" An announcer came on; it was a male with a higher voice and it bounced up and down like a fiddle. His voice was surprisingly uplifting. "_I'm your principal, Mickey Mouse. Well, the Mouse thing is just my last name. I'm not _actually _a mouse... Gosh, this is getting awkward._"

Anna suppressed the urge to giggle. She'd never had a principal she could describe as _adorable_. He honestly sounded adorable as a puppy. It was odd for her to think of her principal that way.

"_Anyways, I just wanted to welcome you all to your new school. Well, if you've been here before then you're _not _new here in which case, welcome back! As you all know, this is a school for the powered. Our sister school, _Sky High_, had some problems a while back but we'd like to reassure you that security has been bumped up here as to avoid any similar situations._"

Anna remembered when Sky High had been infiltrated by the villainess, Royal Pain. She had stolen back her weapon, the Pacifier, and had intended to take over the school with it. She was ultimately defeated by Will Stronghold, a freshman. Anna was slightly envious that Will got to prove himself like that but, not enough to hope that an incident like that could occur again to give her the opportunity to prove herself.

"_I'd like to welcome you all now into your new school year!_" Principal Mickey announced. The front doors to the school opened and the kids started to swarm in.

Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm and began to jump up and down.

"They're opening the doors!" Anna said. Her voice raised to a squeal like she was about to go down a large drop on a rollercoaster.

"They sure are." Kristoff said, with not as much enthusiasm. He wasn't looking forward to the new year as much as she was. Still, whether he wanted to go in or not, he was left with little choice. The crowd herded into the building and Anna and Kristoff where caught in the swarm of bodies.

Inside the school, it was already buzzing with activity as students headed to their classes and talked with their friends in the commons area. Anna observed the surrounding excitement with a look of awe on her face. Her new school was simply amazing!

"Gotta go, Kristoff." Anna said. "I'm going to go ahead and go to my class now."

"Alright, see ya Spit Fire!" Kristoff said, waving good-bye. Anna weaved through the crowd, only glancing at her schedule long enough to see what her first class was.

_Combat in D114_, Anna read. _Co-Teachers are Axel and Saix. Huh, what weird names._

"Anna!"

Recognizing the voice, Anna just about shouted across the hall in joy. Instead, she turned around and opened up her arms for an embrace. Rapunzel ran into her arms and they squeezed each other tightly, just about knocking the breath out each other.

"I'm sooooo happy to see you." Rapunzel said. "I was looking for you."

Anna giggled. "Well, I'm here now!"

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked. "Is it the same class as mine?"

"I don't know, here: look." Anna said, showing her cousin the list.

"Ooh... Combat with Saix and Axel, huh?" Rapunzel said, her voice filled with sympathy.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Let's just say they are like day and night. Some days they get along with each other while others..." Rapunzel shook her hand in the air in the so-so gesture. "...They can have conflicting natures."

"What should I do then?" Anna asked her. Rapunzel smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't draw attention because, if you do, one of them will give you a compliment while the other will insult you. They will inevitably begin to fight." Rapunzel explained. Anna nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Alright. Anything else?" Anna asked.

"Don't anger Professor Saix if you can help it. He has a _bad_ temper." Rapunzel said, putting emphasis on the bad.

"O-Okay then." Anna said. "Well, I'm going to head to class now. I don't want to be late."

"You definitely don't want to be late." Rapunzel said.

Anna nodded and ran to her class. Her breakfast of Flangendorfers turned restlessly inside her stomach. What was her first class going to be like? She had a feeling she was going to mess it up big time.

Anna messed up the moment she got in the classroom. It turns out she was almost half-an-hour early and no one was in the class but two adults who she assumed to be her teachers. They were in the middle of a debate with each other and hadn't even seemed to have noticed her enter the room.

Rapunzel wasn't wrong when she said they were different as night and day. One of the teachers was bone thin with surprisingly wide hips for a man and large, spikey, red hair. He had pale green eyes with triangular purple tattoos underneath them. Though, initially such a description would sound ugly, the man was actually quite handsome.

The other teacher was about the same height but, unlike the other man, his body was built with muscles. His hair was long, straight and light blue and she could see his pointed ears sticking out of it. The teacher had intense golden eyes and an _X_ scar right between them on the bridge of his nose.

Even though the two were in an argument, neither one raised their voice. Instead, the red head smiled and made a bunch of witty remarks while the other man's voice remained completely stoic like his face, except for the hint of annoyance.

"I'm telling you, Sai," the red head said. "We don't need to start work on the first day."

"Are we supposed to spend the entire hour in class having kids introduce themselves?" The blue haired man, presumably Saix, asked.

"We could have get to know each other activities." The red head— _He must be Axel if the other one is Saix_ —suggested.

"Please." Saix said. "You expect me to have a 'Get to know each other' activity?"

Axel grinned. "Sure! Why not? It could be fun."

For whatever reason, Axel glanced over to the side for a moment. Then he saw Anna.

"Looks like we got an overachiever!" Axel said, grinning widely. Anna felt her cheeks become hot.

"U-Uh no, I'm— like to be early but, not because I'm an overachiever —I like to be early, because..." Anna began to ramble and she felt her cheeks become unbearably warm. "...I was eager to get to my classes on time. Again, not because I'm an overachiever but because I love getting to class on time. I like to meet students and talk to teachers. Of course, you're under no obligation to talk to me! But if you want to—"

"Whoa!" Axel said, holding up his hands and laughing. "Slow down there. Your mouth is going to get a speeding ticket."

"That was clever." Saix deadpanned.

"S-Sorry." Anna stuttered. Axel laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's okay. What's your name?" Axel asked. Anna decided she liked this teacher.

"My name is Anna." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Anna." Axel said.

"Ten seconds max." Saix said. Axel turned to him with a confused expression.

"What?" Axel asked.

"It took ten seconds for her introduction. I don't know how you plan to spend an hour of class doing this." Saix said. Axel's eyes narrowed and he finally looked angry.

"You know what? Just drop it. We'll have to do the introductions whether it's for all of class or not." Axel said, his voice coming out harsh.

"Fine." Saix said, his speech clipped. Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"so, how did you two get a job together?" Anna asked them. Their bodies stiffened as if a rod had been struck through them. Saix turned and glared at her. Well, _glare_ is a bit of a small word for the look he gave her. His eyes were absolutely caustic; they radiated absolute hate and fury towards her. Anna squirmed down in her seat, wanting to get out of his range of sight.

"Stop Doomgazing her, man." Axel said, grabbing Saix's arm. Saix growled.

"She has no right to question such things." Saix said curtly.

"Yes she _does_. It's alright for her to ask." Axel said, his own tone getting firm. "Cut. It. Out."

Saix looked away, still looking angry. Axel squeezed his arm tighter.

"Now, Saix."

Saix glanced at Axel's angry face and some of his anger dissipated. "Fine."

For the rest of the time until class started, Anna sat in uncomfortable silence, while her teachers got things ready. After about ten minutes, a few kids started to arrive. Finally, at the bell, the rest of the students came.

"Good morning class!" Axel said, holding up his arm while he talked like he was about to wave. "My name Axel." He gestured beside him. "And this is Saix. We'll be your teachers for combat class. Sai, you care to explain what we'll be doing?"

Saix nodded.

"In Combat, you will be taught how and the best ways to utilize your abilities in battle." Saix explained. He may not have been nice, but he knew how to get a point across. "This semester you'll be graded on participation and how well you do in each category."

Saix went on to explain what those specific categories were but Anna began to zone out. She had never been the best at listening to people give lectures. She looked around the room to see if any particular student caught her eye. One did.

The girl's hair was full volume, frizzy red that had curls falling in her face. Her eyes were a pale blue, almost like wispy clouds mixed in with the noon sky. She had black skinny jeans that had holes in them. She also had on a phthalo green hoodie that had pockets. The girl's hands were currently in her desk, carving something that looked like a bear.

Anna watched the girl's skilled hands as it scraped off shavings and cut ridges in the little figurine. Unfortunately, Saix noticed that Anna wasn't looking at him and followed were her eyes were staring. Briskly, he walked over to the girl. Without saying a word, he snatched the bear from her hand.

" 'Ey! I was workin' on that!" The girl said, making a snatch for it.

"Miss Merida," Saix said. "What are you doing with this while I'm talking?"

"Yer a bore, Mister!" Merida replied. The class gasped, including Anna who covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that girl had just said that!

"Well, you see," Saix said nonchalantly, looking at the bear. Then he crushed it. "I don't really care. In school, you don't have the option to ignore the teacher because you think he is boring. Now, sit down and actually pay attention. Clearly, you could do with a lesson or two."

Merida huffed dramatically and slouched back in her chair.

_It's like she's four._ Anna thought slightly amused and slightly in shock. _That mouth of hers is going to get her into trouble._

Besides that, class had gone pretty uneventful. What surprised Anna though was that they spent all of class doing introduction activities. She wondered how Saix ever allowed it or how Axel ever convinced him considering that they didn't even say a word to each other after their argument earlier.

The bell rang after an hour and Anna went off to her next class. Well, this school year is definitely off too an interesting start.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it? Or don't like it? Are there any characters you look forward to seeing. I promise it won't be Frozen all the way through.<strong>


	2. Twist of the Story

**WARNING! This chapter uses some language that may be offensive and deals with the issue of bullying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ariel POV<strong>

Ariel had never paid much attention to Kida before. That was, until their race.

"Alright class!" Her teacher Demyx said. Demyx was a tanned man with dirty-blond hair up in a mullet. He also had sea green eyes which Ariel found appropriate considering he was the Water Combat teacher. "This class is Water Combat class. It will teach you to make the most of any battles in water. Also, this class' goal is to have fun! So, let's get on our bathing suits to start swimming!"

The class cheered and went to change inside their gender appropriate locker room. In the locker room, she noticed a strawberry blonde haired girl with braids blushing as she changed. Ariel elbowed Jasmine, her Arabic friend.

"Who's the shy girl?" Ariel asked. "I've never seen her around before."

"That's Anna." Jasmine explained, slipping on her dark blue bathing suit. "She was in my first period class, I believe."

"Is she nice?" Ariel asked, immediately curious. Jasmine shrugged.

"Don't know. She didn't say anything during class." Jasmine said.

"Maybe she's just shy." Ariel suggested.

"Maybe," Jasmine said, although she sounded unsure.

After changing into their school regulated bathing suits (school colors, one piece) the girls went outside to the pool where their teacher was waiting. Most of the guys in the class had already finished before them and were talking amongst themselves.

"Alright!" Demyx said, clapping his hands together. "Let's stretch first!"

The class began to stretch for their warm-up. Ariel noticed with amusement and slight annoyance that her teacher wasn't stretching at all. He seemed content to stand on the side-lines shouting "good job!" or "keep up the good work!" every once in a while.

"That's enough of that!" Demyx said after about five minutes. The class gathered around him and he grinned. "Well, who's ready to swim?"

Almost everyone rose up their hands.

"How about a swimming race?"

Some of the less enthusiastic kids like Milo Thatch put their hands down.

"Come on," Demyx said. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh, I'm sure it will." Jasmine said, with a hint of disdain in her voice. Jasmine was a pyrokinetic, meaning she controlled fire. Swimming was, for her, almost always an undesirable experience. She wasn't even sure how she got into the class. Jasmine had confided in Ariel that she believed her father had selected the class for her, to make sure she was well prepared in case she ever had to fight in water.

"Who are going to be the first two to race?" Demyx asked. No one raised their hands. "Come on! Don't be shy."

"I'll swim."

Kida Nedakh walked up to the front. She was a tanned, slightly built girl with long white hair with a section tied off. Kida had a confidant smile that said she believed she could beat anyone at any time at all. Well, Ariel was going to have to change that.

"I'll go too." Ariel said, coming up to stand beside Kida.

"Awesome!" Demyx said. "Now we've got two contestants."

Kida examined Ariel and smirked. Her smirk seemed to say, "_I'm game if you are_."

Ariel grinned slyly. This girl obviously had no idea what she was getting into. They positioned themselves at the edge of the pool, ready to jump in.

"On your mark, get set… GO!" Demyx shouted. The girls jumped in and began to race. As soon as Ariel hit the water, she tuned out Kida and pretended she was the only one in the water, the only one swimming. Ariel began to feel energized the more she pumped her arms and legs through the water. Unlike Jasmine, swimming was like drinking a red pull and an energy drink for Ariel.

She weaved through the water with incredible grace, easily padding through the water. Jasmine had described her swimming abilities like a "fish in water" earning her the nickname "Little Mermaid." Ariel swam so fast that her long red hair flowed behind her out of her eyes. She got to the other side of the pool and grabbed hold of the side. Less than a few seconds later, Kida came in behind her, out of breath.

"It looks like we have a winner!" Demyx said. The class clapped for them and they got out of the pool. Ariel walked over to Jasmine and smiled.

"Hey."

Ariel spun around and came face to face with the girl she just beat.

"You did well." Kida admitted, smiling too. "Before I raced you, I honestly thought you were going to do horrible."

Ariel's smile widened. "Is that because you thought I was a girly-girl who can't be athletic?"

"Kinda." Kida said, shrugging her shoulders. They both laughed.

"Hey! Girly-girls can swim too." Ariel pointed out.

Jasmine nodded.

"Our friends like to call Ariel the Little Mermaid." Jasmine said. Kida smiled.

"Alright then," Kida said. She waved to Ariel. "See you around, Little Mermaid."

While Ariel was changing back into her denim shorts after class, she checked the phone in her pocket for messages. Ariel sighed. Of course _he _would send her a message. Right on schedule…

"Did your dad send you a message again?" Jasmine asked, sympathy laced in her voice. Ariel scowled.

"Why does he always have to treat me like a little kid? He doesn't need to check up on me every minute!" Ariel said in exasperation. Her dad had sent several messages, mostly asking her if she was taking all the necessary precautions around the pool.

"I mean, listen to this: _Make sure you don't change in front of any boys._ Like I was planning too!" Ariel said, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"At least your father isn't trying to get you a boyfriend." Jasmine said, rolling her eyes in a dramatic flair. "My father acts like he'd be happier if I brought a boyfriend home rather than an Academic reward."

"At least your dad lets you date." Ariel said, sighing. They walked out of the locker room, having finished changing.

Jasmine snorted. "Yeah. More like _insists_ I date. Honestly, why doesn't he give me the chance to just grow up on my own?"

"I know." Ariel said. Her father, Triton, was the King of overbearing parents. Even though phones weren't technically allowed to be used during school, her father constantly texted her and expected her to respond. Always _Did you remember your locker combination? _or _Are you ordering a healthy meal for lunch today? _or even _Have you gone to the restroom twice today?_

"Maybe your dad has some anxiety issues." Jasmine suggested.

"Well, he will if he finds out my secret..." Ariel said sheepishly. Jasmines interest was piqued.

"What secret?" She asked, unable to resist.

"Um..."

"Hey, Ariel!" A boy shouted from down the hall. A tall, muscular, tanned boy with silky black hair and eyes the color of ocean mist came running up towards the red head. He embraced her and they kissed. Ariel laughed awkwardly as Jasmine watched.

"Jasmine, this is my boyfriend: Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>Florian's POV<strong>

Gay. Faggot. Tranny. Woman. Florian had been called all those names and many more because of his naturally feminine appearance. His lips had an unnaturally red tint to them and his eye lashes were dark and very full. According to other boys, he had some very "girly" expressions like a "gay wannabe."

Thing was, he wasn't gay. In fact, he was very interested in girls. Unfortunately, they all found him to be too feminine. They all wanted "manly" men. Men who were muscular, had chiseled chins and deep eyes. He was none of those.

So, Florian now sat in class trying to avoid looking at anyone and trying to blend into his desk. He had a simple blue t-shirt on and jeans, in hopes of looking like more of a man in his simplicity. Everyone also avoided looking at him and tried not to sit next to him. Instead, they all went to sit with their friends. No one was going to sit next to him until they absolutely _had_ to.

"May I sit here?" Asked a kind, female voice. Florian realized that the girl was talking to him. He glanced up to see a young girl with dark ebony hair and warm brown eyes like fall leaves. Her lips were full and red which was a contrast against her pale, almost white skin. She wore a yellow dress with red flats and a blue overcoat.

"Sure." Florian said. He had only stared at her for a moment before looking down. She was out of his league. She was just another pretty girl who would never pay attention to him. The girl sat down beside him and waved over another girl. This girl was stunning. She had long locks of golden hair and nearly flawless skin. Now that girl was _definitely_ out of his league.

"Is it all right if she sits here too?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Of course. I don't regulate the seats." Florian said. The girl smiled.

"Thank-you. I just want to make sure it's okay. You seem a bit shy." The girl said. "By the way, my name is Snow."

"I-I'm Florian." He replied, stuttering a bit.

"Like flower?" Snow asked. Florian's face blushed bright red and he nodded.

"Yeah, so?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing, I think it is a lovely name. I love flowers." Snow commented. Florian noticed that she had a pretty smile. Never before had he seen a smile so... pure.

"T-Thanks," Florian said. "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Well, they should." Snow said. The gold haired girl sat down in front of Snow. She inspected Florian from her seat, quirking a perfect eyebrow slightly.

"And who's this?" She asked.

"Aurora this is Florian. Florian, Aurora." Snow introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Florian." Aurora said, a beautiful smile gracing her features. He noted that he still enjoyed Snow's smile more.

"T-Thank-you." Florian said. He lifted up his hand and began to curl some hair between his fingers. What if these girls were just being nice so later they could crush his spirit? That sounded dramatic but it was true. He was weary of trusting people. He knew were trust could lead him. Like when he trusted Shang...

The teacher came in wearing a long sleeve gold shirt and indigo jeans. His shirt matched his golden hair and smile. The man had a little goatee which was a bit darker than his hair. When he walked into class, he marched right up to the board and wrote his name.

"My name," he said. He stepped aside to reveal his name. "Is Phoebus."

Florian quickly pulled out a red notebook, in case he had to start taking notes soon.

"As you all know, this class is History." Phoebus began. "Now, I like to think of myself as a pretty lenient teacher. So, I'm going to make sure we have fun this year. We're going to be doing a lot of group work so I'm going to let you pick your groups."

Kids quickly began running to their friends and forming groups. Snow and Aurora seemed to completely forget about Florian as they chatted with each other excitedly. After five minutes the teacher asked, "Alright, does anyone not have a group?"

Florian raised his hand. Surprisingly, he was not alone. A girl with locks of wavy brown hair that was wearing a large golden sweater was raising her hand. She cradled a book with her other hand, seemingly unable to part with it.

"Who wants to work with them?" Phoebus asked. Snow rose her hand.

"We'll work with Florian." Snow said. She will?

"Well, go on over there Florian." Phoebus said with a knowing smile. Florian went over to where the girls sat, treading carefully around the desks like they were minefields. He sat down next to them and offered them a weak smile. Snow returned it with a brighter smile.

Phoebus turned to the other girl. "I guess you can work with Mulan and Phillip, Belle."

Belle nodded and moved over to a Chinese girl and boy with dirty blond hair with a cow lick.

"For the first assignment of the semester, I want you all to get to know each other. If you already do, then just talk." Phoebus went to his seat and took out his phone.

"My name is Snow, as you all may know," Snow said, giggling at her own rhyme. "I'm a people person and an odd thing about me is that I like to do chores."

"My name is Aurora." Aurora said. "I dream of one day meeting the one for me."

"I hope you're able to find him." Florian said.

"What about you?" Snow asked. "Can you share anything about yourself?"

"I'm not very interesting..."

"Oh, I'm sure you are!" Snow insisted. "Come on, share with us. It'll be okay. We'd love to hear about you."

"Well... I do have a way with flowers." Florian admitted. _Another quality he got bullied for..._

"I love flowers! Can I see some?" Snow asked.

"Right now?!"

She nodded. "If you don't mind."

Florian looked around the room. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. He waved his hand under the desk and summoned a Bluebonnet. He handed it to Snow, saying, "Here you go."

"Why, thank-you very much!" Snow exclaimed. The girl was incredibly sweet, almost overwhelmingly so but, considering that people were so very rarely sweet to him, Florian decided he was fine with it.

The rest of the class went very well. In fact, Florian could argue it was one of the best classes that day. He and the girls had spent the rest of class sharing little tid-bits about the other. Throughout all of it Florian noticed, to his pleasure that Snow held onto the flower. After the bell rang, Florian was reluctant to leave. It seemed he'd finally made friends. Unfortunately he didn't have any choice but to leave class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You don't have to review. Even the little act of faving this story or following it mean a lot. I will appreciate it.<strong>


End file.
